Forbidden
by Black Star Princess
Summary: Ritsuka is adopted into Soubi's family and Soubi becomes his primary caregiver. Though as his thoughts turn romantic we must wonder how it could possibly work out.


**Title:** Forbidden  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Loveless  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> New Home

* * *

><p>Once upon a times have to have a happy ending right?<p>

Well once upon a time there was a King and he had three sons. The eldest was Ritsu. He was smart, intelligent, and the successor to the throne. Next was Soubi. A determined young man willing to do nearly anything the King (his Father) and the crown Prince (Ritsu) asks of him. He drinks and smokes but unfortunately has a bad habit of painting (which his father is against). Then there is Kio, who is fun loving and carefree. He paints for the sole purpose of angering their Father. Isn't that a nice little start to a story? No? Well, that's probably because it's mostly a lie.

There was no King and no palace, but there was a man with three sons. Actually, now it was four…

The office was not a welcoming at all. It appeared cold. The only pictures were ones of boring artwork that held no warmth to them at all. The desk had a computer and a stack of papers. At the corner a cup with precisely three pens in it. Yes it was very unwelcoming. Though this was the office Ritsuka Aoyagi found himself sitting in.

"You should be grateful to me. You don't have to go to an orphanage or into Foster Care. Do you realize the kinds of families you could have been put in?" Mr. Thagard asked softly. His back was to him as he stared out the window. He had blonde hair with a few strands of grey and soft blue yes. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a business suit.

"Yes," Ritsuka answered truthfully. He could have been put in the type of family he just left. Though, no one had been able to explain fully why _his_ family wasn't appropriate to them. Why he… why he couldn't stay with his mother. So what if she would tie him down and or beat him? She loved him, did it matter what she did to him? It was his belief that it was better to hurt someone physically than emotionally, and his mother had never once hurt him in that way. Not once…

"Now that you understand what could have happened to you I'll tell you the reason I adopted you. My sons all have different mothers, so they don't get along too well. I'm not asking for a miracle but I'm hoping you can bring them a little closer. I read somewhere that a pet can bring a family together. Well, a pet can't clean. So I choose you because you're adorable and you have that little lost puppy air about you and you can spare me the costs of hiring a cleaner for their apartment. In a nutshell, Your job will be to live with them, cook, clean etc. Make sure they go to school. My oldest Ritsu is going for his Master's at college. My second oldest Soubi currently looking for a school, and my youngest Kio is a senior in High School. Make sure to tend to them appropriately. I will meet with them once a month (in confidence and security) to hear of their progress and yours. I don't want to hear any bad reports from them."

"You won't Sir," Ritsuka said softly his ears pressed against his head.

Mr. Thagard smiled turning to face him. "I have adopted you Ritsuka, call me Father."

"…"

Mr. Tagard shrugged. "Well, I suppose you don't have to. Here is the address where my children have been staying for the last two weeks. Be sure to care for all their needs. My driver will take you there."

Ritsuka took the address glancing down at it, and his eyes widened slightly in shock. This address wasn't far from his mother's house. He could see her again!

* * *

><p>Soubi pulled up to the apartment and turned off the car where he sat for a few seconds wondering how it would feel to have the apartment all to himself. His brothers were bothing going to be away for the week. His eldest Ritsu had college shit to do and Kio was spending some time with his mother. He had lived with his brothers in that apartment since he was fourteen, and this would be the first time he had had it all to himself.<p>

Just before he reached the apartment door his phone went off. Sighing he pulled it out glancing at who was calling, and his eyes widened slightly. It was his Father's line. His Father almost never called him directly. He clicked the button to answer the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Soubi? Are you there?"

It was his father's voice alright. "Yeah, Dad. What do you need?"

"You and your brothers come to my office right away."

*click*

Just like that? How did he know he didn't have plans? What if he had something to do? Somewhere to be? What if he had been on a date with a guy? He sighed. His Father really didn't care about anyone but himself. He couldn't very well take Ritsu's car, he would kill him. What was his Father going to say when he showed up without his brothers? He would find out when he gets there he guessed. With all these questions in his mind he set out for the bus station.

* * *

><p>It took two hours by bus to get to his Father's business where he went to the top floor, his Father's office was at the top. He figured it was because his Father liked to think of himself as being on top of the world. After riding the elevator to the top floor he walked up to the secretary.<p>

"My Father asked to see me," Soubi said in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No," Soubi groaned.

"Please sit down then, I'll have him—"

The door to his Father's office suddenly opened and his Father's body guard was standing at the door looking upset. He heard his Father call from within. "Get in here already."

Soubi went into the office which was set up in a typical manner of how any office ought to be. Leather seats, glass desk, Computer on top. A conference area or a place to watch tv on the other side. It looked exactly the same as when Soubi had last been here, which was well over a year ago. There was something distinctly different about the office this time. A child was sitting stone faced in the chair before his desk. Soubi eyed him. Who was this kid? He still had his ears.

"Sit down already," his father ordered. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're gone for the week," Soubi explained and his father exhaled in an annoyed manner.

"I was hoping to introduce you all to him," he sighed shuffling through some papers. "Oh well, I guess you're the one who can take charge of it…"

Soubi raised an eyebrow. "What?" he questioned.

"Alright, so I adopted this kid," his Father explained rather quickly. "I want him to live with you and your brothers, and since you're the only one here then you can take responsibility for him."

Soubi blinked, certain he had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I have his records here," he said as his bodyguard carried a folder filled to the brim with papers. "I labeled you as having guardianship over him."

"Me?"

"I adopted him. That makes him your little brother. I'm too busy so you're going to look after him. He's going to cook and clean for you as well."

"Fine, I get it, but…"

"But nothing. He's your responsibility so get him out of here I have a meeting to attend."

His Father's body guard stood up, telling Soubi it was best to leave. He got to his feet and the boy stood as well following Soubi out. The door was slammed loudly behind him. "Damn," Soubi sighed. His Father was always quite blunt like that. Barking orders for his children and expecting them to blindly follow without question.

"So…" Soubi said nervously sideways glancing at the boy. "Uh, what's your name then?"

"Ritsuka," he answered.

"Ritsuka, okay," he said. "Well c'mon then, I'll take you… home."

They walked into the elevator riding it down. Soubi kept glancing at him. He was adorable. He had jet black hair and amethyst eyes. He was small with his little ears fallin'. Why had his father adopted a kid so suddenly? His father was known for spur of the moment things, but nothing quite so life changing…

Soubi sighed when they got into his car. He looked at the first page in the file. Yup right there. His father was listed as the boys adopted parent but his name was in the spot of legal guardian. "Jeez," he sighed throwing the file in the back seat. Ritsuka blinked up at him.

"Alright let's go."

The ride back was a silent one. Quiet and longer than the ride had been getting there. Soubi didn't know what to say. Really what do you say at a time like this? Thus the ride passed agonizingly slowly with no conversation to pass the time.

"We're here," Soubi said at last when they pulled up to the apartment.

Ritsuka who had been staring at his hands looked up at the voice and nodded undoing his seat belt he got out of the car and followed Soubi inside. He unlocked the door stepping back allowing Ritsuka to walk in first. Ritsuka looked shyly at his new surroundings.

"So um… Make yourself at home," Soubi said nervously not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," Ritsuka said turning to him. "I'm… I'm sorry your father kind of forced me on you…"

Soubi blinked, "No, it's… Don't worry about that. You… you can sleep in my room. It's down the hall to the left."

Ritsuka nodded heading off and Soubi sighed leaning over the sink. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
